With its evolving Cores, enrichment and training programs, and supported research projects, the San Antonio (SA) Nathan Shock Aging Center has for nearly 20 years provided critical support to investigators locally, nationally and abroad. With its existing and growing intellectual capital, the SA Shock Center is poised to provide (1) an enhanced platform to conduct horizontally-integrated (lifespan, healthspan, pathology) transformative research in the biology of aging, and (2) a springboard for advanced educational and training activities. The Specific Aims of the SA Nathan Shock Center are: 1. To be a leader in research that advances our understanding of the biology of aging 2. To provide a 'one-stop-shop' venue to accelerate transformative research in the biology of aging 3. To foster and promote career development of early-stage investigators in aging biology 4. To serve as a resource and partner to investigators from other Shock Centers, institutions, and the public, for dissemination of scientific knowledge and enhancing awareness about aging research To achieve these objectives we have leveraged and streamlined our resources and strengths to create six interrelated cores: The: 1) Administration and Program Enrichment Core; 2) Research Development Core; 3) Aging Animal Models and Longevity Assessment Core; 4) Healthspan and Functional Assessment Core; 5) Pathology Core; and 6) the Bioanalytical Pharmacology and Drug Evaluation Core. These cores will provide an integrated venue to conduct and facilitate carefully phenotyped and well- integrated (i.e. lifespan, healthspan, pathology) aging studies. Using these cores, we will apply genetic, biochemical, and pharmacologic methodologies to several animal models including Caenorhabditis elegans, rodents (mice, rats, naked mole rats), and marmosets. Based on our past experiences and successes, we fully anticipate that our enhanced platform and training activities will greatly facilitate the identification of molecular and cellular mechanisms that influence aging. This approach we anticipate will result in novel strategies and the identification of (pharmacologic) targets to extend healthy life expectancy.